


Not Tired

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 9





	Not Tired

**An-Trans Peter Parker**

**Smut**

**Oral**

Bucky was always surprised when Peter wanted to have sex, but he wasn't complaining. Peter was usually very bad at communicating his feelings, including when he was horny, so that made for an interesting encounter each time. They were currently cuddled up on the couch and Peter was draped over Bucky's lap.

"We should get to bed baby boy," Bucky said quietly. Peter immediately blushed, he found himself doing that a lot when it came to Bucky Barnes.

"I'm not tired though," Peter said as he rolled over on Bucky's lap to look at him. Bucky sighed, picking Peter up even though he was protesting loudly. He plopped Peter on the bed and went to walk away. Pete grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. Bucky rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Peter's lips. He pulled away only for Pete to pull him on top of himself, kissing Bucky needily. Bucky pulled away with an eyebrow raised.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Bucky said amused. Peter smirked, pushing a leg between Bucky's legs, rubbing his knee against Bucky's crotch.

"I'm not tired though," Peter whispered, pulling him into another soft kiss, which quickly grew desperate and sloppy. Bucky smirked into the kiss, pushing his knee against Peter's crotch, making his body freeze. Bucky kissed him harder, rubbing his knee harder against the smaller boy, making Peter moan softly into the kiss. Pete began pawing at Bucky's shirt, tugging it over his head.

Bucky sat up, his knee still pressed against Peter's crotch as he pulled Peter out of his shirt. Peter already had his binder off and looked to the side, covering his chest with his arms. Bucky gently pulled his arms away.

"You're beautiful Pete, every part of you," Bucky said, making Petr flush as he put his arms by his sides, smiling up at Bucky with lidded eyes. Bucky growled lowly, leaning down to capture Peter in another kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss when Bucky continued moving his knee. Bucky, on the other hand, was much more concentrated on running his hands up and down Peter's torso, cupping his chest in one hand, racking his hand over the nipple, pinching it lightly with his metal hand-making Peter squirm under him. Bucky smirked, leaving kisses down Peter's neck and slowly down his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Bucky," Peter whispered, his hands taking purchase in his hair, pulling lightly. Bucky pulled off his chest with a pop. Peter squirmed a little, sitting up to help Bucky out of his pants, shimmying out of his own at the same time. Bucky stroked his thigh in his hand, making Peter shiver under him. Bucky took Peter's underwear between his teeth and pulled them down, Peter shivered, lifting his hips to help the process along. Bucky smiled down at him, he was beautiful, pale skin, smooth edges, and perfectly groomed.

Bucky smirked down at Peter, who had his arms above his head, squeezing the pillow in his hands, his eyes half-lidded, a sheen of sweat decorating his body. Bucky picked up Peter's left leg, draping it over his shoulder, running a hand over Peter's stomach and down, delving between Peter's lips, causing him to shiver. Peter wiggled his hips, trying to get closer to Bucky, who just tutted.

"So desperate Petey. All wet for me." Bucky cooed, running his hand and up and down, pressing kisses onto his ankle. Peter squirmed more, his breath coming out in pants as Bucky entered him with a finger, pushing in slowly, making Peter's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Bucky please," Peter begged, holding the pillow tighter in his hands.

"Please what baby? Use your words." Bucky cooed, pushing his finger in and out now, making Peter thrust his hips down, desperately trying to get more of Bucky inside of him. Peter opened his mouth but no noise came out as Bucky pressed another finger in alongside his other.

"Bucky please, just do something, anything," Peter said breathlessly putty under Buckys hands. Bucky smirked, leaning down, ghosting his lips over Peter's clit. Peter drew in a sharp breath in anticipation. Bucky smirked, running a hand up and down the underside of Peter's thigh.

"Something like this?" Bucky asked, taking Peter's enlarged clit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Bucky enjoyed the sound he let out, a breathy and high pitched moan, which shook his whole body. Peter's hands took purchase in Bucky's hair, tugging on it in his hands, making Bucky groan.

"Oh fuck, yes, Bucky oh my fucking god, yes, something like that." Peter breathed, Bucky swirled his tongue faster, Peter bucked his hips into Bucky's mouth, "Oh fuck Buck, please don't stop." Peter whined, basically humped Bucky's mouth as he got closer to his climax.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." Was all Peter said as he came, blinding bolts of pleasure running through his body, Bucky hummed enjoying the taste of Peter on his tongue. Bucky leaned back up, smiling down at Peter, who's chest was heaving, panting wildly underneath him, when Bucky suddenly moved his fingers again Peter's whole body jerked, and he let out a particularly loud moan.

"Shit, please Bucky," Peter said he realised he'd said that a lot tonight, and blushed darkly. His body jerked again when Bucky pushed in another finger, thrusting them in and out of Peter harshly. Bucky tuted him again, smiling at the sight, Peter's hair was splayed out around him, some stuck to his forehead and neck with sweat.

"Words baby." Bucky cooed. Peter's eyes rolled into his head again. Peter was grabbing at the sheets desperately.

"Please just. God Buck, just fuck me." Peter whined Bucky hummed, pulling his fingers out one by one. Bucky leaned over Peter, opening the bedside drawer and pulling out a condom, putting it on quickly before slowly entering Peter with a groan. Peter keened, just the stretch of his tip made him sting in the most delightful way.

"Oh shit. Yes, yes, yes." Peter said breathlessly. Bucky grunted, bending Peter's leg, folding him almost in half. Peter threw his head back, scrambling to get a hold on Bucky's back. Bucky slammed into him at an ungodly speed, Peter was screaming now, he covered his mouth with his hand desperately. Bucky yanked his hand away, leaning back to hold Peter's hands in his own.

"No covering your noises. Love the way you moan, he way you whimper and keen. Fuck, I love everything about you." Bucky shouted Peter nodded, in a dazed state. Bucky grunted, speeding up his thrusts, grunting as Peter's body jolted upward. Bucky growled, gripping Peter's hips in his hands, rubbing circles into his hips.

"Shit, please go faster!" Peter shouted Bucky grunted, somehow going faster, watching as Peter's eyes bulged out of his head, and tried to squeeze his legs shut. Bucky growled, gripping Peter's knees, prying them apart. A difficult task with Peter's super strength. Peter's whole body was jolting with the ferocity of his thrusts, the walls around Bucky tightening and squeezing.

"Shit baby I'm gonna cum," Bucky said, gripping Peter's knees tighter.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, me too," Peter said, his back arching up off the bed, wrapping his arms around Bucky's necks, kissing him roughly at Bucky stilled, cumming in time with Peter, who threw his head back, letting out a cry. Bucky nosed along Peter's neck, kissing at it. Peter's breathing was ragged, Bucky lay him on his back, pulling out of him and discarding the condom. He kissed up Peter's body.

"You ok babe?" Bucky questioned softly.

"Let's have a shower," Peter whispered.

\--------------

Bucky was carrying Peter, who was asleep on his shoulder. Bucky shushed Steve who went to question it. Bucky deposited Peter on one of the meeting room chairs, shaking his shoulder lightly. Peter cracked open one eye and scowled at Bucky.

"'M tired," Peter muttered. Bucky smirked, leaning back into his seat.

"And who's fault is that." Bucky purred nudging Peter so he would sit up, making him groan and roll his eyes.

"Not my fault I took my T shot a couple of days ago," Peter muttered, referencing that his hormones were always on high alert for a while. Steve who had heard the conversation (Not on purpose) was throwing them a disgusted look.

"Do you guys ever stop having sex?" Steve asked, loud enough frot he team to hear, Peter's head snapped but so quickly he fell out of his chair. Bucky helped him up, chuckling at Peter's murderous look.

"No," Peter said bluntly, making Bucky chuckle.


End file.
